New Challengers Have Arrived
by Chris Nest
Summary: Tons of new characters are added to the Allstars roster. Who are their rivals, what brought them to the gathering, and how did it all end for them? All these questions will be answered just take a peek inside for a true battle royale.
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone to my first ever Playstation Allstars Battle Royale fiction, this story shows the scenes of characters that should've been in the game. Including their intros, rival scenes, ending, supers, and the connection they have with their rivals. Here's a list of some characters that will be making an appearance.

Sora (Kingdom Hearts)

Frank West (Dead Rising)

Stranger (Oddworld Strangers Wrath)

Pyramid Head (Silent Hill)

Jackie Estacado (The Darkness)

Authur (Ghost N' Goblins)

Marcus Fenix (Gears of War)

Sonic (Sonic the Hedgehog)

Leon S. Kennedy (Resident Evil 2)

Naruto (Naruto Shippuden)

Alex Mercer (Prototype)

Dante (Dante's Inferno)

Faith (Mirrors Edge)

Sam Fisher (Splinter Cell)

Solid Snake (Metal Gear Solid)

There are many more characters, if there are certain characters you'd like to see please PM me or tell me in your review. Thanks for reading and stay awesome.


	2. Sora vs Naruto

**Sora (Kingdom Hearts)**

**Intro**

Sora is sitting on the shore of Destiny Island watching the ocean.

'The worlds are saved and my job is far from done, Heartless still invade other worlds and I'm the only one that can stop them. But still I can't help but wonder.'

Sora stands up and looks up to the sky.

'What lie off my island, what secrets is my world hiding? Maybe it's time I had my own adventure.'

Sora notices the raft still intact, hops on, and takes off.

'Whatever secrets my world is hiding I'll find them. I'll show everyone what I can do on my own!'

**Rival (Heavy Rival Music)**

Sora walks into the blue polygon area continuing on his self proclaimed journey. "I never would've imagined this outside my island, it's like a whole new world."

As Sora walking backward he bumps into someone resulting in him turning around to face a spiky haired blonde with fox like whiskers. Naruto.

"Excuse me, watch where your going much!?" Naruto asked rudely. Sora backed up a step shocked by the blondes sudden anger.

"Not really, just exploring. You know looking for new things?" Sora said. Naruto took this the wrong way completely. "You must be a spy from the Akatsuki

Sora put his hands behind his head obviously bored. "I have no idea what your talking about." Naruto steps forward and shoves Sora back.

"Yeah right, I'm going to stop you right here right now." Naruto got into a fighting position while Sora summoned his keyblade to do the same. "Bring it on."

**Ending**

'Sora where did you go, you had us all worried?' Kairi asked worried sick. Sora put his hands up in a innocent manner. 'I was just exploring the rest of our world. No big deal.'

Sora and Kairi began walking back towards the treehouse.

'So what did you find?' She asked. 'Nothing much, just some guys who wanted to fight me.'

As Sora walks into the treehouse the blue aura surrounds him.

'But I'm sure that if any heartless or nobodies show up.' Sora raises his keyblade. 'They won't know what hit em.'

**Naruto (Naruto Shippuden)**

**Intro**

Naruto is sitting at the top of the Hokage Monument watching over the vllage.

'Have you ever felt like your entire life has been torn apart? Pervy Sage was killed by the Akatsuki and now their hunting me because of what I am.'

Naruto stands up and turns to leave.

'If I'm going to protect those close to me I need to get stronger. And the only way to do that is to train.'

Naruto bursts into a run down the stairs.

'Soon everyone will see the new and improved Naruto Uzamaki, believe it!'

**Rival**

Naruto had just entered the blue polygon area after dispatching his earlier opponents with ease. "Those sure were some weird guys, I'm not even sure some of them were."

"Wow now I've seen everything." Naruto turned towards the voice to see a spiky red haired boy holding a key. Sora.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Naruto asked. Sora pointed his keyblade at Naruto in a mocking manner. "I've seen some ugly heartless but you are something else."

Naruto gets into a fighting position. "Maybe someone should teach you some respect." Sora get's ready to fight in response to Naruto challenge.

**Ending**

Naruto walks into the gate and into the Hidden Leaf Village.

'Home sweet home, it's great to be back and I've gotten so much stronger. But I can get stronger.'

Naruto looks up at the Hokage monument with a confident smile and is surrounded by a blueish aura.

'Whatever comes my way I have a feelings I more ready then ever to take it on. Akatsuki you better watch your backs because Naruto Uzamaki is back and better then ever!'

**Sora's Supers**

**Level 1 – **Sonic Raid (Sora throws the keyblade in a spinning motion)

**Level 2 – **Dark Plunge (Sora becomes Anti – Sora and erupts with dark energy.)

**Level 3 – **Final Form (Sora goes into his Final Form)

**Naruto's Supers**

**Level 1 – **Shadow Clone (Naruto sends a Shadow Clone out from his left and right)

**Level 2 – **Rasen - Shuriken (Naruto throws the Rasen - Shuriken across the screen)

**Level 3 – **Nine Tails Unleashed (Naruto becomes enraged as the Nine Tails, four tails)

**Connection **

Both Sora and Naruto oddly enough share the same personality, both are stubborn, heroic, and not very polite around royalty. To add on it is rare for either of them to take anything seriously, given their childlike nature. Also both have a rival/friend, Riku for Sora and Sasuke for Naruto. Both also share the same animal like state when their angry, Anti-Sora for Sora and Nine Tails for Naruto. But the most striking resemblance is their love lives. Both have a crush on a girl and have been rejected for the other boy. Kairi for Sora and Sakura for Naruto.


	3. John Marsten vs Stranger

**John Marsten (Red Dead Redemption)**

**Intro**

John is sitting at the bar in the Blackwater Saloon, a drink in hand.

'A lot of folks around here don't know much about me. Helpin others and tryin to improve my rep around town. But nothin ever changes.'

John walks out of the Saloon and outside into Blackwater.

'Word around says there's something big happening. A gathering of...wanted people. This may be my chance to prove to everyone who I am.'

John saddles up onto his horse War and takes off.

'I'm not a man with the glass eye, or a monster...I'm the man whose going to make a difference. And I'm making it now.'

**Rival (Light Music)**

John walks into the area cocking his pistol in case of another showdown. But behind him someone lands softly and he has a double barrel crossbow.

"Your not from around here." Stranger spits. "Are ya?" John turns around to see the odd sloth loading his crossbow. He takes this as a challenge.

"Depends on whose askin. What's your name stranger?" John reaches toward his pistol ready to draw on this outlaw. Stranger pulls the bow back locking it into place.

"A bounty hunter, there's a price on your head." Stranger tips his hat and takes aim. "I'm takin you in, dead or alive." John draws his own pistol and takes aim at Stranger.

"We'll just see about that partner."

**Ending**

John is riding back into Blackwater at full gallop on War.

'The outlaws I've met are the oddest I've seen yet. Now their gone and that's all that matters.'

John stops his horse and hops off.

'But I know my job is far from done, there are more outlaws and people in need. And I'll always be around. Because I'm not like the others.'

John walks into the Saloon as his body is surrounded in a blue aura.

'I'm one of a kind, special. There will always be a man who stands for what is right. And that mans name is John Marsten.'

**Stranger (Oddworld Strangers Wrath)**

**Intro**

Stranger walking into town as the sun begins to rise.

'My legend was made and my job was done. I stayed a bounty hunter, the only one around.'

Stranger walks into the bounty store.

'Word is someone's causin trouble, and I don't like trouble. I'm the only no-life who cares about crime, the only one who'll stop it.'

Stranger walks out with a wanted poster and tucks it into his pocket.

'It don't matter, whoever he is or what he does. He'll soon be behind bars.'

**Rival (Light Music)**

Stranger is sitting on top of the blue polygons where he spots John walking by. Stranger pulls out his wanted poster to see John's face. "Huh, finally found you."

"This gathering is, something else. Odd guys, don't matter they all fall eventually." Suddenly Stranger jumps in front of John making him take a few quick steps back. Strangers gets to his feet and tips his hat.

"John Marsten...your a wanted man." Stranger pulls out his crossbow and loads it up. John starts walking around Stranger wary of his next move.

"A bounty hunter, haven't seen many of those around." John cocks his pistol and looks up at Stranger. "I've done a but of huntin myself."

Stranger chuckles. "Amateur, your coming with me Marsten. We can do this the easy way." Stranger stops walking and aims his bow at John. "Or the usual."

John aims his pistol at Stranger preparing for the fight.

**Ending**

Stranger looks over his town from a high up perch as he loads his bow.

'My life never been an easy one, hunting these criminals to save my own life. People ask if I care...I honestly don't know.'

Stranger is walking into town as the sun begins to set.

'I need to live so I'll keep hunting. It's what I'm good at, and it's all I've ever known. I wonder why crime exists or why I'm here.'

The sun set leaving a creepy light when Stranger is enveloped in a blue aura.

'It doesn't matter though, don't care who they are or where their from. I always get my man, dead or alive.'

**John Marsten's Supers**

**Level 1 **– Blunderbuss (John fires three quick shots from his blunderbuss)

**Level 2 **– Holy Geyser (John throws holy water down making it erupt above him)

**Level 3 **– Dead Eye (John uses his dead eye to slow everything down and the screen becomes orange)

**Strangers Supers**

**Level 1 **– Knockout (Stranger spins with his arms outstretched)

**Level 2 **– Charge (Stranger gets on all fours and charges)

**Level 3 **– Strangers Wrath (Strangers boots come off and all his ammo is upgrades for kill shots)

**Connection**

Doesn't take a rocket scientist to see that Stranger and John are both from a western time period. However Strangers world revolves around animals while John revolves around humans. Both also wear similar clothing and use unique weapons. While Stranger usually goes everything alone, John makes some odd friends along the way of his game. Another main difference is Stranger usually helps others when it benefits himself, while John will help just about anyone in need. This rivalry has brought back the age old rivalry, man vs beast.


	4. Dante vs Arthur

**Dante (Dante's Inferno)**

**Intro**

Dante continues to climb the wall entering the next circle of hell.

'My sins have yet to be resolved...I fear they never will. My life and my love Beatrice have been taken from me. I've seen things others should never know existed.'

Dante drops down landing on blood stained ground.

'I will prove my worth to her and to all who oppose me. I promised to cease all pleasure of the flesh to prove my love for her...and I failed.'

Dante pulls out his scythe and cross.

'I hear of a gathering that may lead to my beloved, if this proves my worth then so be it. Beatrice I'm coming for you!'

**Rival (Heavy)**

Dante walks into the area holding his scythe in case of any surprises. "These challenges are sure to prove myself to her, and to my lord."

"Halt demon!" Suddenly Arthur jumps in front of Dante stopping him in his tracks. "Tell me where she is and I may let you live."

"Move aside my beloved is ahead and I will take her back." Dante steps forward only for Arthur to point his javelin at him. Dante backs up as Arthur jumps back into a fighting position.

"You did not yield my warning, now you will fall!" Dante gets into position to fight this small determined knight. "Say what you will, but you shall be the one to fall."

**Ending**

Dante is back in hell searching for Beatrice and reflecting his journey.

'One can't escape from their sins, some even embrace them. I don't deserve to be shown mercy by the lord, I can't be trusted. But those I've absolved are now free from this nightmare.'

Dante enters a corridor leading to the last circle of hell.

'And yet I have not been forgiven. Lucifer's holds my love hostage and laughs at my attempt to save her. She does not deserve this life...I do.'

Dante is suddenly surrounded in a blueish aura as he looks at his cross.

'Beatrice I swear on my life you will be free. You do not belong here. It's to late for me, but I'll save you or lose my life trying!"

**Arthur (Ghosts and Goblins)**

**Intro**

Arthur is running out of the castle after Satan who kidnapped his wife Guenivere.

'My wife stolen from me once more, I will not stand for this! No creature nor obstacle will stop me from having my love returned to me!'

Arthur pulls out his javelin and runs into a zombie.

'I vow on my knighthood that I will rescue you Guenivere. New creatures may rise but they will fall."

Arthur jumps over a couple undead javelin in hand.

"By the honor of Sir Arthur, Guenivere you will be freed!"

**Rival**

Arthur walks into the rival area when Dante slashes with his scythe, Arthur jumped out of the way looking at Dante with a glare.

"Another servant of Lucifer, where is my beloved?" Arthur points his javelin at Dante and stands his ground. Chuckling at Dante's challenge towards him.

"I know not what you speak of peasant but this is a fight you can't win." Arthur announced hoping Dante would back down, but instead Dante stood his ground as well.

"I am no peasant, I am a honorable knight." Dante cleared up but Arthur refused to listen to reason. "You are no knight, I Sir Arthur will show what a real knight can do."

Dante points his scythe at Arthur preparing for a fight, Arthur does the same pointing his javelin at Dante. Backing up a step and getting into fighting positions the two prepared to duel.

**Ending**

Arthur returns from hell Guenivere in his hands safe and sound.

'My love returned to me and Satan defeated by my hand. The creatures were a true challenge but of course I prevailed.'

Arthur crosses the bridge toward the entrance of the castle.

'Satan will return as always but I shall never yield, I combat all evil in the world no matter what or who they may be.'

Arthur enters the castle where everyone is throwing a celebration in his honor.

'Wherever Satan strikes I will be there to stop him. My quest is complete and my love saved, it's time to celebrate. But never fear the legend of Sir Arthur is far from over.'

**Dante's Supers**

**Level 1 **– Absolved (Dante fires a single blast from his cross, short ranged)

**Level 2 **– Divine Rage (Dante uses his Divine Armor to become enraged taking out anyone he touches)

**Level 3 **– Hell Beast (Dante latches on to a Hell Beast and rides it around the stage)

**Arthur's Supers**

**Level 1 **– Arrow (Arthur shoots a classic double arrow diagonally)

**Level 2 **– Flame (Arthur summons blue flames all around him killing anyone nearby)

**Level 3 **– Golden Armor (Arthur gets golden armor and all his attacks are upgraded to kill shots)

**Connection**

Arthur and Dante in my opinion are nearly the same person except for weapon choice and looks. First thing that everyone should notice is that both of them fight Satan/Lucifer, their the same person trust me. And the reason for this is to rescue the person they love. Beatrice for Dante and Guenivere for Arthur. Both are also honorable knights, both have also traveled through the depth of Hell and killed demons. Now major difference is their attitudes, while Arthur is usual confident about himself, Dante is constantly hard on himself for any sin he committed. But the thing the separates them the most is the ending of their games. Dante dies at the beginning and learns it's true at the end, while Arthur lives to have numerous fights with Satan to protect Guenivere. One could even say that Dante's Inferno is just a tricked out version of Ghosts and Goblins. But the true question is, who is the better knight?


	5. The Joker vs Freddy Krueger

A quick note that in my opinion these next two characters are DLC and trust me...their worth it.

**The Joker (Injustice Gods Among Us)**

**Intro**

The Joker had just blown up Metropolis and was admiring his handiwork.

'Ahh... I love the smell of chaos in the morning. If only I saw my friend Batsy one last time.'

Joker begins to stroll through the streets of Metropolis holding a joker card in his hand.

'But what if other places need a good laugh? Places that have never seen a smile...But I can't have that.'

The camera zoomed in on Joker's face.

'I'll find these mysterious lands...and bring them my own brand of fun. When I'm done they'll die laughing. Hahahahahahaaaa!'

**Rival (Heavy Music)**

Joker walks into the area holding his dagger with the biggest smile ever. "Ooh what fun, I can't remember things being so chaotic."

Joker continued to walk when suddenly a pillar of fire erupted in front of him and there stood Freddy Krueger. Freddy stretched his glove testing it out.

"Awe look, here kitty kitty." Joker mocked gaining Freddy's attention. Freddy smiled bringing his claw to his face. Freddy approached Joker only for him to spit acid from his flower into his face. Freddy reared back in pain and was furious. "Come on laugh a little pal." Joker said pointing his dagger at Freddy.

"You ungrateful piggy! You'll pay for that!" Freddy bellowed as he got into a fighting position. Joker started to laugh and then spoke. "You should be declawed, I'll do the honor."

**Ending**

Joker walks back into Metropolis pleased with his little adventure and admires his destruction.

'A lovely stroll, so many people have forgotten how to laugh. But not when I was through with them.'

Joker is on top of a skyscraper looking over the town.

'I hear Bats is looking for me, I think I'll pay him a visit. And this time he'll smile.'

Camera zooms in on Jokers face.

'Because everyone could use a good smile, ha, haha, hahahahahaha!'

**Freddy Krueger's (Mortal Kombat and Nightmare on Elm Street)**

**Intro**

Freddy is sitting in his boiler room sharpening his claws.

'My children...from the beginning it was the children who gave me my power.'

Freddy stands up and stretches his second claw.

'The Springwood Slasher, that's what they called me. My reign of terror was legendary, dozens of children would fall by my blades. But I can't come back if nobody remembers me.'

Freddy begins walking up the stairs to the exit.

'So I'll search through Hell and I'll find a way to make them remember!'

**Rival**

Freddy walks into the area shaking the excess blood from his claws. "Soon, I'll be back in business and then no one sleeps!" Without warning Freddy was caught in the shoulder by a bullet. He holds his shoulder in pain and then sees the Joker with a wide grin.

"I missed, just die already!" Joker fires another shot but Freddy deflects this one and steps toward Joker. "Now there's a face only a mother could love."

Freddy attempts to slash Joker who jumps back just out of the way. "Why so serious?" Freddy slashes again but get's smacked by Joker's crowbar.

"Now that's funny! Hahaha!" Joker taunts. Freddy motions with one finger for Joker to come over to him. "I am eternal...Come to Freddy."

Freddy and Joker get into fighting positions as the prepare to clash.

**Ending**

Freddy returns to Elm Street and looks over the many houses. Girls in white dresses sing his rhyme nearby.

(One, two, Freddy's coming for you. Three, four, better lock your door. ) 'I love that rhyme. It's great to be back in Springwood, now the fun begins.'

Freddy makes it to the front of his worn down house.

(Five, six, grab your crucifix. Seven, eight, better stay up late) 'It's true that nothing can really kill me. I always come back to plunge Springwood into a never ending nightmare.'

Freddy stands on the porch and looks back toward the street.

'One things for sure though, every town has a Elm Street. And every town has a Freddy Krueger!'

(Nine, ten, never sleep again)

**Freddy's Supers**

**Level 1 **– Hell Spike (Like a close up Hell Spike from Mortal Kombat)

**Level 2 **– Tell 'em Freddy Sent Ya (Freddy creates a pillar of blood on each side of him)

**Level 3 **– Welcome to my Nightmare (Freddy uses fire to throw all players into his furnace)

**Joker's Supers**

**Level 1 **– Laugh it Up (Joker throws a canister of Laughing Gas)

**Level 2 **– Crowbar Madness (Joker swings his crowbar wildly inching closer with each swing, five swings)

**Level 3 **– Big Bang (Joker detonates a nuke taking out all players)

**Connection**

At first glance these two have nothing in common but not true. First thing is that both are highly insane, Joker just a bit unstable. However Joker became insane chemically, while Freddy became insane demonically. Both also have no remorse for anyone they kill and tend to make clever puns afterwards. They'll even harm those close to them and even family. And while Freddy is supernatural, Joker is natural making a odd rivalry.


	6. Alex Mercer vs Pyramid Head

**Alex Mercer (Prototype)**

**Intro**

Alex sits on top of a building looking over the destruction he caused.

'My name is Alex Mercer, I'm the reason for all of this. They call me a killer, a monster, and a terrorist... I'm all of these things.'

Alex turns to leave leaving the destruction behind.

'I looked for the truth, found it. Didn't like it, wish the hell I could forget it. 'Cause when I close my eyes, I see the memories of a thousand dead men, screaming as I take their lives.'

Alex jumps morphing his hand into a giant blade.

'What have I become? Something less human, but also something more. They want to control me...but they have no idea what I'm capable of.'

**Rival (Heavy Music)**

Alex walks into the area unsure of his earlier competition. "More lives that I've ruined...will the nightmares ever end?"

Without warning a giant sword slashes across at Alex. He rolls back barely avoiding the lethal swipe, he looks up to see some kind of thing wearing a pyramid shaped helmet. Pyramid Head.

"What are you?" Alex asks but Pyramid Head swings again but this time Alex changes his hand into a giant blade and clashes with him. Pyramid Head pushes Alex back as Alex morphs his hands into claws.

"You want to stop me...then I'll kill you to!" Alex screams as he gets into a fighting position to clash with Pyramid Head.

**Ending**

Alex walks back into the destroyed New York with his new found power.

'Alex Mercer... this city suffered for his mistakes... for what he did at Penn Station and whoever he was, that's a part of me."

Alex morphs his hands into a blade and claw as he walks through the flames.

'I'll never what I am, or why I continue to exist. But I know one thing for sure.'

Alex is suddenly enveloped in a blueish aura.

'They want to control me, they want to wipe out the virus. Millions are dead because of me...and I'm far from done.'

**Pyramid Head (Silent Hill)**

**Intro (There is a narration for Pyramid Head)**

Pyramid walks through the mist of Silent Hill dragging his Great Knife behind him.

'Some say there we all give into the darkest of nightmares at some point. Give into our greatest fears, and will suffer for our sins.'

Pyramid Head now reaches the road leaving Silent Hill.

'But we all know that you can never escape from Silent Hill. The torture and screams of agony echo through the streets.'

Pyramid Head reaches the edge of the road and jumps.

'However someone needs to be shown the error of their ways, the consequences of their actions...And he will find them!'

**Rival**

Pyramid Head walks into the area dragging his Great Knife behind him. Suddenly he hears footsteps and turns around slowly to see a man with black claws.

"Are you infected? Though after looking at you I don't think I need to ask." Alex says looking over Pyramid Head. Alex begins to walk toward Pyramid Head.

Pyramid Head moans and jabs with his Great Knife. Without warning Alex uses his claws to slam the blade to the ground below. Pyramid Head pulls the Great Knife back to him and moans, now angered.

"Come on then, give me your best shot!" Alex bellows angered by Pyramid Head's sudden attack. With that both get ready to clash.

**Ending**

Pyramid Head walks back into Silent Hill the scraping of metal on road following close behind.

'They all know now, the fear in their hearts. We can never truly be safe, Silent Hill is a curse that everyone must bear.'

Pyramid Head begins to fade into the mist.

'Our sins can never be forgiven, we were meant to pay for them. The Order shows mercy to anyone or anything.'

Now all that can be seen is the blue aura outline of Pyramid Head's body.

'Soon, very soon. All will know the nightmare that is...Silent Hill.'

Pyramid Head moans loudly as he vanishes in the mist.

**Alex Mercer's Supers**

**Level 1 **– Whip it (Alex slams his Whip down)

**Level 2 **– Smackdown (Alex brings out his huge fists, jumps and slams the ground)

**Level 3 **– Apocalypse (Alex summons all his energy and shoots out hundreds of tentacles killing all players)

**Pyramid Head's Supers**

**Level 1 **– Spear (Pyramid Head throws a single spear)

**Level 2 **– Executioner (Pyramid Head slams his Great Knife down causing three pillars to shoot up in front of him)

**Level 3 **– Silent Nightmare (The Silent Hill siren goes off and the stage becomes enveloped in mist. Nurse appears and go wild, Pyramid also becomes enraged.)

**Connection**

Okay first thing that everyone should notice is that Alex and Pyramid Head both spread their own form of disease. Pyramid Head spreads the darkness of Silent Hill, while Alex spreads the Blacklight virus. Alex also seems to show remorse for those he had killed while Pyramid Head feels nothing for those he kills. Both also have someone they protect. Alex protects Dna his sister and Pyramid Head protects Alessa the one who plunged Silent Hill into darkness. But the most shocking resemblance is that both have dealt with suffering. The difference is that Alex has suffered while Pyramid Head dishes it out on anyone who gets near him. This a truly interesting rivalry.


End file.
